A True Crazed Naruto Fan!
by muffnbootz
Summary: This is something funny that I found on someone's profile. Laughter is free of charge! XD


**You know you're a Crazed Naruto Fan**** when, **

**· Dye your hair blonde and try to walk up a tree. **

**· Live by a strict diet of only ramen. **

**· Call your semester examine a ****chuunin**** exam. **

**· Trade in your favorite hat for a forehead protector. **

**· Roll your eyes back in your head and shout "****byakugan**

**· Copy ****every thing**** a person does and claim it's your bloodline. **

**· Stay up all night waiting for the release of the next ****manga**** chapter. **

**· Start adding the words ****chan**** and ****kan**** on the end of your friends names. **

**· Paste a piece of paper that says ****come****come**** paradise on the front of adult books.**

**· Jump off a cliff and attempt to use ****Kuchiyose**** No ****Jutsu**** to summon the toad king. **

**· Keep all your money in a frog shaped wallet.**

**· Memorize the 64 points of ****Ninpoints**

**· Stick your hand in ****a**** electric box and scream "****chidori****" as you pass out. **

**· Join a website and use the name ****Neji**** as your s/n. **

**· Start to call your teachers ****Sennin**

**· Claim ****your**** going to kill your best friend so you can have a better ****Sharingan**

**· Sit in your local book store and read the ****manga**** all day. **

**· When someone ****ask**** you who your dream girl is and you say ****Ino**

**· Agree to stay up and write this list so you can be added to the staff of ****Naruto**** Central. **

**· Spend your week searching down ****Naruto**** sites. **

**· Refuse a date because ****your**** saving yourself for Sakura.**

**· Graduate high school and proclaim yourself as an ****Anbu**

**· Cry at the flash back scenes of ****Sasuke's**** family. **

**· Try to hit ****Itachi**** through the screen when he tortures ****Sasuke**

**· Put a picture of ****Hinata**** in your wallet and tell your friends it's your girlfriend.**

**· List ****Anbu**** as current occupation on a job application. **

**· Can spout out a random character quote on command. **

**· Draw symbols on a scroll and try to seal a whole in a wall with it. **

**· Sneak around and try to beat your ****grand father**

**· Wake up in the middle of the night and scream "****Itachi**** why?!?!**

**· Eat all day and all night, and then try to roll into a ball and run someone down. **

**· Get bit by a snake and decide stabbing the wound is a good idea. **

**· Read ****manga**** 24 hours non-stop. **

**· Decide that if you can't hit a tree 1500 times then you'll jump rope 1500 times.**

**· Decide to call your moral code your "ninja way". **

**· When you run, you run with your arms behind you. **

**· Try to walk on top of a hot spring. **

**· When someone asks you what your dream is, say that ****its**** to be ****Hokage**

**· Write your name in blood on a big scroll. **

**· Take a leave of absence for two and a half years and when you come back pretend you are cooler and smarter. **

**· You refuse to have a girlfriend because you want to win Sakura's heart. **

**· You paint the ****kyubii**** seal on your stomach and claim you have a demon inside of you.**

**· You dye your hair red and carry around bags of sand.**

**· You carve the ****Hokage's**** faces on a mountain. **

**· You name your dog ****Akamaru**** or ****Pakkun**

**· You always wear sunglasses and keep bugs in your pockets. **

**· You get red contacts and claim you are from the ****Uchiha**** bloodline.**

**· You always wear green, skintight clothes. **

**· When you do something stupid, you claim you were being controlled by the Shadow ****Possesion****Jutsu**

**· You dye your hair white and spy on girls. **

**· You collect frogs and claim to be a Toad Sage. **

**· You wear a gigantic black cloak with red clouds on it and claim to catch demons.**

**· You sharpen chop sticks and claim them to be ****senbons**

**· You yell out "Wind Shuriken Throw of Death" when throwing a ****frisbee**

**· You stick pythons up your sleeves, jump down from a tree, and say that you're ****Orochimaru**

**· Throw knives around the house and scream "I am practicing to throw my ****kunais**

**· You try to gulp down ramen and nearly choke. **

**· Paint dark circles with mascara around your eyes and claim to be able to control sand. **

**· You faint when someone touches your forehead. **

**· You flail your arms in circles to try and kill bees.**

**· You try to kill your brother every day.**

**· Dye your hair pink and follow around the hottest guy you can find. **

**· You constantly crack your knuckles and do hand signs without even thinking. **

**· You claim your gym teacher to be your mentor. **

**· You always wear an orange jumpsuit. **

**· You claim your life goal is to kill your brother. **

**· You drink sake and say you are in the "spring time of youth". **

**· You add the word ****dattebayo**** to the end of each sentence. **

**· You keep alcohol in your mouth then spit it out with a match by your mouth to create a fireball. **

**· You poke people in their butts and yell "A thousand years of pain!**

**· You always carry a large fan behind you. **

**· You paste ****Naruto's**** face on pictures of your friends and claim to have met him.**

**· In the middle of the night, you blast a flashlight into your dad's eyes and yell "****Chidori**

**· Get ****Konoha**** tattoos on various parts of your body**

**· Tattoo the love symbol on your forehead to look like ****Gaara**

**· Carry a fan and wave it at anyone with a shadow.**

**· Draw a swirl on your palm and claim to be able to do the ****Rasengan**

**· When being attacked, you spin in circles to defend yourself. **

**· When fighting someone, you attack to hit that at their chakra points**

**· You name your pig Ton-ton.**

**· You look in the mirror and think ****its**** your shadow clone. **

**· You yell "****Konoha****Senpuu****" when kicking a soccer ball. **

**· You carry around a puppet all day and claim it is dangerous.**

**· You call your teacher ****Iruka****-sensei. **

**· You go to school with a forehead protector and claim it is the new trend from the Hidden Leaf Village. **

**· You say "Believe It" or "****Dattebayo****" after every sentence. **

**· When you fight, you poke your opponent 64 times. **

**· You stay up all night claiming that the ****Shukaku**** will eat you.**

**· You lay and stare at the clouds all day claiming everything to be troublesome. **

**· You have a frog wallet.**

**· Every time your class goes on a field trip, you call it a mission. **

**· You get angry and feel like punching Karin whenever she makes a move on ****Sasuke**

**· Paint your skin red and tell everyone you opened the third chakra gate. **

**· You type in ****Konoha**** as your hometown on Internet forms**

**· You keep paper ****shurikens**** in your fanny pack.**

**. If you have done at least a few of these things then you are a true crazed Naruto fan!

* * *

**

(ROFL)

I would like the try the non-life threatening ones, it would be awesome, Believe It!


End file.
